Valentines Gift
by Esinololly
Summary: It's Valetines day and Gordon is nervous about giving human Kimberly his gift! Oneshot. KimxGordon


**Lolly**: Hello lovely people! Here is a fluffy valentines day KimberlyxGordon fic. I think this pairing is kind of cute, despite er.. obvious problems. ;DCritiques are always nice, and flames are welcomed. Fun reading :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Catscratch or anything characters from it.

* * *

Gordon stared at the gift intently with his green eyes, as if to make it magically levitate. Which he seriously wished it would, as he was too nervous and shy to give it to his human crush, Kimberly. 

When he heard Valentines day was coming up, he saw it as the perfect chance to give Kimberly something to show his affections for the young girl. Everyone gave each other cuddly and chocolaty things on Valentines day, even people who were just friends.So if Kimberlymight not like him back _that_ way, he could mask it as if he were giving it to her in a friendly way. He had been waiting for this event for a year now, but he wasn't confident enough to carry out the plan. He didn't think his present would be good enough, as he was not exactly 'experienced' at this sort of thing. Kimberly was his first crush ever.

So, if you are stumped at something, you ask someone else for the answer..._right_?

Gordon walked down the luxuriously decorated hall to Waffles' room, holding the present with shaking paws. He knocked the door softly, and heard a cheerful "_Who issssss it?" _coming from the other side, the _'is'_ dragged out almost annoyingly. Gordon cleared his throat.

"It's me, Gordon!", he replyed, glancing at his gift one more time before his taller brother opened the door and greeted him in graciously. One of his faithful newts was on his head, relaxing.

"So...Why are you here?", asked Waffle curiously as he picked up another newt from its' cage, petting it softly.

"Ugh..well.. ya know about Valentines day, right?", he got a curt nod as an answer.

"Well...um..it's tomarrow and..do ya think human Kimberly will like this?", he asked shakily, holding up his gift. Waffle glanced at it, and almost dropped his precious newt in excitement.

"Wow! You got her **that**?", said Waffle, astonishment clear in his elevated voice. Gordon nodded slowly.

"Splee, Gordon! She's the luckiest girl in the whole world! I wish I were a girl now!", he said, making Gordon raise an eyebrow at him at the last statement.

"Well..ugh..thanks Waffle, I'm..er..going now..", he said, slowly backing away from his hyper active brother, and slipped through the door and into the hall before Waffle could stop him with something else ridiculous.

"Now it's Mr.Bliks' turn, lets see what he thinks...", Gordon said out loud to himself.

He found Mr.Blik on his usual overstuffed chair, reading the news paper. Gordon approached him confidently, before he cleared his throat to gain the black cats' attention. Mr.Blik lowered his newspaper slowly, looking at Gordon, annoyed. He raised his eyebrow, clearly stating for Gordon to give him a reason to put down the paper he was highly engrossed in. Gordon gave him a sheepish smile before he spoke.

"Mr.Blik, tomarrow is Valentines day, and I want to give Kimberly something special...do ya think she'd like this?", he said, as he held up the gift. Mr.Bliks' eyes widened for a spilt second, before squinting them in envy, his long ears flattening against his ever plotting skull.

"Why did you give _her_ that?", he said rudely, before he raised his newpaper up and continued reading.

Gordon took that as Mr.Bliks deformed way of saying _'yes'_.

* * *

Gordon felt fresh and brimming with confidence the next day, knowing that Kimberly will like his present. He waited until Kimberly came home from school in the afternoon, wanting to give it to her at a good time. He watched her house with binoculars, hiding behind his bedroom window blinds, trying not to make himself obvious. 

When the school bus came and dropped her off, he jumped with joy and grabbed the present on the way out of his room, running down the stairs, too excited to remember he had an elevator in the house.

As he slammed the front door behind him, he tucked the present behind his back, hiding it from veiw.

"Human _Kimberly_!" he yelled affectionatly as he ran to the girl, waving. Kimberly stopped when she was about to open her front house door, and looked towards the direction of the familiar, accented voice.

The bicolor furred cat trotted up to her happily, still hiding the present behind himself. She attempted to lean herself sideways to see what was behind him, but he chuckled deeply, and turned himself, securing it from her curious eyes. She blinked twice in slight confusion, but flashed a charming smile.

"Well, Hey Gordon! What are you hiding?", she asked, her girlish voice sweet music to Gordons ears.

"Aw, it's just a little sumthin' I found..hey..wait..what are those things you're holding, human Kimberly?", he asked, curiousity striking over him. Kimberly looked at her hand, and lifted it to Gordons face so that he have a better veiw of the items held in her hand.

"Oh, these? These are little valentines cards I got from people!", she said innocently, failing to notice Gordons falling confidence.

"Valentine cards?", he asked meekly.

"Yup! It's these little cards people give each other on valentines day to show how much they like each other! Look at how many I got!", she said, waving the wad of cards around excitedly.

Gordons' eye twitched.

"Erm...well..I see that a lot of people like ya human Kimberly", he said dissapointedly. He saw no point in his plan anymore, and turned around to go back home, exposing his present. Kimberly saw it.

"Wow! Is _that _what you've been hiding behind your back, Gordon? Cool! Who is it for?", she said, trotting up to him, pointing to the gift.

Gordon raised an eyebrow, and looked behind him, obviously forgotten that he still had the gift.

"That? Oh yes, I was going to give this to ya, but well, seeing as many other people like ya, I thought I didn't have a chance...", he mumbled, not really realizing what he was saying. Kimberly squealed happily, and grabbed Gordon into a loving embrace.

"OHHHHH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUUUUU", she said, almost squeezing Gordon half to death.

She put the dazed cat down, and took the present, closely inspecting it with wonder. It was a bottle of rootbeer with an elaborate bow wrapped around the neck, along with a little note attatched to it. She ripped the note off with ease, and opened it up, a shaky smile spreading across her young face.

A handsome little picture was drawn on the majority of the petite paper, spreading across the sloppy folding crease. It was a stick figure picture drawn with vibrant crayons, a stick figureGordon and stick figureKimberly holding hands, surrounded by a pink outline of a heart. At the bottom of the picture it said in almost shaky writing 'To human Kimberly, love Gordon' With help of the butler, Gordon could write this.A tear almost escaped out of Kimberly's eye.

"Aw Gordon! This is the best Valentines present **EVER**!" she said, hugging Gordon again. She then held him at arms length, and kissed him softly on the forehead affectionatly, bear hugging him yet again afterwards.

Sure he was almost strangled to death, but he was being strangled with love. He couldn't be any happier.

A pile of valentine cards were long forgotton on the door step, slowly, yet surely wisping away with the afternoon wind.

END!

* * *

**Lolly: **Hope you liked it! Yay for Valentines! 


End file.
